theannualpurgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Purge: Anarchy
The Purge: Anarchy is a 2014 American action horror film written and directed by James DeMonaco. The film stars Frank Grillo, Carmen Ejogo, Zach Gilford, Kiele Sanchez, Zoë Soul, and Michael K. Williams. It was released worldwide on July 18, 2014. It is the sequel to 2013's The Purge and is the second installment in The Purge Movies. While the first film was set entirely in one house during the carnage, Anarchy takes viewers out to the Los Angeles area and shows more of what happens to the surroundings during The Purge. Plot On March 21, 2023, the media credits The Annual Purge, a 12-hour period wherein all crimes are legal without authorities intervening, as an economic success. Everywhere, people either prepare to barricade themselves indoors or commit acts of violence. The nation's impoverished population is no longer seen as people, but as living garbage, whom the wealthy denounce as only living to serve their needs. However, before the sixth annual purge begins, a successful anti-purge resistance group led by Carmelo Johns and his partner, the Stranger from the first film - revealed as "Dwayne" - hijack government feeds to denounce The NFFA and their actions. In Los Angeles, working-class waitress Eva Sanchez returns home to her 17 year old daughter Cali and terminally ill father Rico, who also despises the New Founding Fathers. Rico slips out to a waiting limousine, leaving a note for his family revealing that he has sold himself as a purge offering in exchange for $100,000 to be paid to Eva and Cali after the purge. Married couple Shane and Liz visit a grocery store, only to be ambushed by a masked gang of bikers. As they drive away to avoid them, their car breaks down, as the biker gang had cut their fuel line. Meanwhile, an off-duty Los Angeles Police Department sergeant, Leo Barnes, plans to join the purge to avenge the death of his son against the advice of his ex-wife, and goes out to the streets heavily armed, posing as a vigilante. As Shane and Liz try to find safer hiding places, the purge commences. Eva and Cali are attacked by their lustful superintendent Diego, but he is gunned down by a paramilitary platoon, which captures the women to offer them to their leader Big Daddy for his own personal purge. The sergeant rescues them after killing the troops and wounding Big Daddy. They find Shane and Liz hiding in the sergeant's car. The group flees just as Big Daddy fires at them, damaging the car. As the sergeant's car breaks down, the group flees on foot to reach the home of Eva's co-worker Tanya and her family. The group was enjoying themselves, but Tanya's sister, Lorraine, kept staring ominously at Tanya and Roddy, Lorraine's husband. Later on, Lorraine slowly enters the living room with a gun in her hand and shoots Tanya to death in cold blood. She found out about Tanya sleeping with Lorraine's husband, and she verbally confronted him about the affair after killing Tanya. Lorraine later had her sights on killing her husband, stating that cheaters deserve to die. After the Sergeant shoots the husband to save Liz, the vengeful villainess fires at the Sergeant, leading to a massive gunfight in the home and the group escapes, only to be captured by the masked gang, which takes them to a theater where upper-class purgers bid them for human hunting. In the purging arena, the sergeant fights back, killing the hunters. The host purger calls for backup and security forces kill Shane. The antipurge group invades the arena and kills more of the purging team. Liz chooses to join the antipurge group to avenge Shane's death. The sergeant hijacks the host purger's car and threatens her before leaving. The sergeant, Eva, and Cali drive up to a suburban neighborhood, and stop at the home of Warren Grass. He reveals that Grass killed his son while driving under the influence, but was acquitted. He ventures into the house, threatening Warren and his wife. The next scene shows the sergeant exiting the house covered in blood, only to be shot by Big Daddy, who reveals that the New Founding Fathers have secretly dispatched death squads to increase the body count because the purge eliminates too few of the lower class, possibly due to purgers murdering those they have personal grudges against and not just random people. Just as he is about to kill the sergeant, Warren appears and kills Big Daddy with his .45, revealing that the sergeant chose to spare him. As Big Daddy's death squad appears, sirens blare to signal the end of the purge. Warren drives Eva, Cali, and the sergeant to the hospital as news and police helicopters fly over the city. Cast * Frank Grillo as The Sergeant * Carmen Ejogo as Eva Sanchez * Zach Gilford as Shane * Kiele Sanchez as Liz * Zoë Soul as Cali Sanchez * Justina Machado as Tanya * John Beasley as Rico Sanchez * Jack Conley as Big Daddy * Noel Gugliemi as Diego * Castulo Guerr as Barney * Michael K. Williams as Carmelo Johns * Edwin Hodge as Dwayne Bishop * Lakeith Stanfield as Ghoul Face * Roberta Valderrama as Lorraine * Niko Nicotera as Roddy * Brandon Keener as Warren Grass * Judith McConnell as Old Elegant Woman * Cindy Robinson as Purge Announcement Voice Trivia * Zach Gilford and Kiele Sanchez, who play a married couple, are a married couple in real life. * In an interview Frank Grillo said that he loved the black car so much he offered to buy it but he wasn't allowed.